Lily coming over
by MissAuChocolat
Summary: Lily and James are Head Girl and Head Boy - and Lily is finally tolerating James. Tolerating, nothing more. Well, she thinks that. Her best friends think different. But who cares. They ll never learn. But then several things happen and suddenly, Lily isn t too sure anymore... NOW COMPLETED. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

this is one of my ideas of Lily coming over. Since it is also my very first fanfiction, please be nice. :)

I´m writing this in English so more People are able to read although I am actually from Germany, so if you find any mistakes please just tell me.

It´s also possible that I´ll post the same Story in German one day when I have plenty of time.

Enjoy :D

Chapter 1

-Lily POV-

Hestia and I were just leaving the classroom when Alice ran towards us. She seemed to be very excited.

"Guess who´s just asked me to come to Hogsmeade with him on the weekend?!" she nearly shouted. Hestia and I smiled at each other. If Alice was in such a great mood it could have been only one boy, the one she talked about all the time.

"Frank?" we said together.

"Yes!" she nodded, grinning even wider.

"Great, Alice, I´m so happy for you" I smiled and hugged her shortly.

"Me too" Hestia added while we started making our way to the Great Hall slowly.

"I just wonder…" she looked at me. "What are you going to do then, Lily? If Alice goes with Frank and you know, I´m dating Jase, you´ll be alone." She looked apologizingly.

"It´s okay, Hest" I hurried to reply. "You two go with the boys."

"Oh Lils, I just remember…" started Alice, looking in a way that told me to be careful. "Has James already asked you out?" I sighed. I should have known it.

"Of course he has" I answered.

"And what did you say…?!" Hestia asked.

"You both know that, so why do you ask?" They just kept on looking at me. "I´d never go out with Potter!" I said a little bit annoyed. We were talking about that like a hundred times a week.

Alice sighed.

"When will you finally say yes, Lily?"

"Never" I said, maybe a bit too harshly. Hestia stopped walking and pulled Alice and me to one side of the corridor so the other students could pass. Then she looked at me seriously.

"Come on, Lily, you like him" she said, stressing the last three words.

"No, I don´t."

"You do" Alice said, seriously too, but smiling softly. "We are not stupid, you know. We have noticed that you´ve changed."

"I haven´t" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"You have" Hestia continued. I rolled my eyes. "Lily, there is no other boy you talk that much about-"

"Yes, because there is no other boy I have to complain about that much" I interrupted.

"But you don´t complain about him all the time. Remember when you told us how effective he planned the patrols? How good he dealt with the boy who lost his mother? That his comments aren´t that stupid anymore? That-"

"Okay, okay, stop it" I said. "But I´ve just told you that he is a better Head Boy I thought he could be. That doesn´t mean anything."

"Yes, it does. It means that he tries" Hestia said.

"And, Lily – the way you´re looking when you talk about him and the fact that you talk about him a lot do definitely mean something. Trust me." Alice said. "You like him."

"I don´t."

"You do" both of them said.

"I don´t."

"You do."

"Well, maybe I don't hate him anymore" I admitted. "But I don't like him."

My two best friends exchanged a glance, then looked back at me.

"You do."

I glanced at them angrily, and then threw my hands in the air.

"Okay, fine, I like him. He´s nice, funny, loyal – yes, I like him. But remember: like, not fancy. Like, that's all. Got it?! Happy now?"

Alice and Hestia seemed to be a bit confused of my outburst, but then they both started to laugh.

"Big progress, Lilys" Alice patted my shoulder.

"Finally" Hestia added, hugging me. "Though it was loads of work."

"We´ll manage the rest, too" Alice smiled, highfiving Hestia.

"No way, girls" I clearly said, stuck a strand of my red hair behind my ear and finally continued our way. I´d never fall for James Potter. Never. Okay, he had changed a lot, he wasn't that arrogant git anymore and… frankly, that I still used not to be too nice to him as more a habit.

But I wouldn't fall in love with him. This was just complete rubbish. Just the thought of it was ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there,

I am very glad that I already got some Feedback, thanks a lot, it means the world to me!

I just noticed that last time I totally forgot the disclaimer, so of Course, I don´t own Harry Potter or anything apart from the plot. All belongs to JKRowling.

So here´s the next chapter :D Some Lily and James in there, hope you like it.

Chapter 2

In the evening I left the Common Room for a short side trip to the Head Pupil´s apartment to meet Potter for patrols. Hest and Alice had made a few suggestive references, of course, about spending the night with the guy I fancied – which I did not, but they´d never learn it.

I pulled one of the fringes of the tapestry which covered the entrance to our little apartment and it let me in.

"Hey Potter" I shouted. "You there?" I threw my bag on the sofa to leave it there.

"´f course, Evans" I heard Potter´s well-known voice behind me. I turned around and saw him leaving the bathroom, wet hair and naked apart from a white towel around his hips. I gasped and turned back again immediately. He chuckled.

"What´s up? You won´t get blind from seeing me like this" he teased. Okay, maybe he yet still was an arrogant prat.

"Shut up" I mumbled. There was no way I would tell him why I really looked away. The thing was – he didn't just think that he looked great, he did look great indeed. And although actually I was far away from doing something like this, with a look at his half-naked body to every girl´s mind could occur stupid thoughts. Included me, unfortunately.

"Get ready and hurry up. We have to leave" I told him.

"I know" he said. "Give me one minute."

He vanished into his room. I sat down on a chair and quickly drank a glass of water. After what seemed to be much less than one minute Potter opened his door again and came back – completely dressed this time, thank God.

"´kay, let´s go" he said.

We were walking through the corridors. Everything was calm and quiet. Even we. We hadn't talked a lot so far – a little bit about that test Professor Slughorn wanted us to pass on Monday as well as what might be the surprise Professor Flitwick spoke of for our Charms Lesson tomorrow. So just school, nothing more interesting. Well, why should we? We were just associates, nothing more.

Although I had to admit that I was interested in some things concerning the marauders. For example what went on with Remus. He had a secret, I was sure about that, but I still hadn't worked it out. Certainly, James knew about it, but of course he wouldn't tell me. I´d have to ask Remus himself if I wanted to know. Another interesting question was how the four managed to get through the castle at night all the time without being caught. Or what James, Sirius and Peter did all those nights outside the castle when Remus pretended to be ill or to visit an aunt or his mother. But well – it didn't concern me and I was really not that good friends with the boys I could ask. Why did I even think about it?

"Argh, Evans, please say something" Potter pleaded, still walking with his enlightened wand next to me. "Night patrols are that boring!"

"You right" I sighed. "Nothing ever happens."

"Walking through the castle at night when you´re not allowed to is so much more fun" he said. I chuckled.

"Well, sorry to say that, but as a Head Boy, you are always allowed to" I smiled. "Bad luck, Potter."

"True, but when I´m with Pa- I mean, Sirius, and Remus and Peter, at least it feels like breaking the rules."

Although I didn't want to I had to laugh about that. Well, probably it wasn't even meant as a joke.

"You´re an idiot, Potter" I grinned. "But what I always wanted to know – you´ve just brought it into my mind again – where do the marauders´ nicknames come from?" I really was interested in that – they made no sense to me. "You nearly called Black Padfoot, didn't you? And you are Prongs?"

"Er, yes" he answered, seeming a bit embarrassed.

"So, why?" I asked while we were entering the charms corridor.

"Well, I´m Prongs because of… my patronous, you know? It´s a stag." He made a little pause.

"Oh" I said, not only surprised but also confused. I nearly didn't get what he said next, something about Sirius´ being a dog and Peter´s a rat. Instead I was thinking. Besides it somehow was weird to get nicknames from ones´ patroni, I was quite surprised by the form of his. The form of a patronous reflects your soul, Professor Benton had told us. So his was a stag… I bit my lip. Mine was a doe. Did that mean our souls were somewhat similar…?! Mine and James Potter´s? I couldn't believe that, we were just two completely different persons! I was…. Much more reasonable than him, not that arrogant, I didn't have to do pranks all the time…

Suddenly I saw a hand moving in front of my face.

"Hey, Evans! Evans, are you listening to me?" Potter said. I blinked.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was… just thinking." I answered. "So what did you say?" I quickly added before he could ask what I was thinking about.

"I asked what McGonagall said about your future plans. Jobs, you know." Ah, seemed like he wanted to change the subject, too. Unfortunately I didn't like the new one either.

"Um… I didn't tell her anything" I admitted, shrugging.

"Why not?" he asked in surprise. I shrugged again. He waited for an answer without saying anything.

"I don't really know what to do after Hogwarts" I eventually said. "After Hogwarts" really wasn't my favourite theme – I hadn't even spoken to Alice and Hestia about that. I was just bloody frightened of leaving the castle.

"Why not?" Potter asked again. "You´re going to have a great graduation, you will be able to do anything."

"I won´t" I said quietly. "I´m muggleborn."

Silence.

"Shit. Forgot about that" he finally said.

"Nice you can forget about it" I said. "I can´t. Not with ten Slytherins a day mumbling Mudblood in my ear while they pass. Not with the sight at a life without a job because no one will employ a muggleborn witch, they´re too frightened of being judged as a blood traitor. Not with the thought of being chased by Voldemort my whole life. And not with the feeling of belonging nowhere."

I hadn´t planned to tell him this; I usually didn't speak about it. And actually I didn't want to sound so bitter. But I did.

"Course you can´t" Potter said after a short pause. His voice sounded softly, carefully. "But what those bloody Slytherins say shouldn't hurt you. They´re worthless."

"I know that" I replied although my voice was trembling a bit with the thought of Snape. "It though does." I added quietly, not sure if he´d hear it. Guess he did, because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. I looked surprised at him, but didn't pull away – it felt good.

"What did you mean when you said you belonged nowhere?" he asked. Another point I didn't like speaking about. Came to think about it, there were quite a lot topics I didn´t like talking about .I answered anyway.

"I´ll never be fully accepted in the wizardry world because of my blood status. But I also can´t be a real part of the muggle world. I´m a freak there, you know? Even my own sister says that. I´m a freak."

"She says that? Really?" James asked, still holding my hand. I wondered if I really should let him, but then decided for it. It felt right, right now. Comforting.

"She hates me" I explained. "Well actually I think she is jealous, but… she´s never nice to me, she always yells at me, whatever I try… I somehow lost my connection to the muggleworld, too, I don´t know."

James nodded slowly. He stopped and so did I.

"So that's why you think you belonged nowhere?" he asked and now I nodded. "So listen to me" he said very seriously. It´s not true. You belong to your best friends, Hestia and Alice, you belong to your parents, you belong to Hogwarts as the Head Girl, you belong to us, all of us, who are on the right side and have nothing against muggleborns. You belong to the important ones; just try to ignore the others."

A long time we just looked at each other. I was thinking about what he had said. After what felt like hours I lowered my eyes for a moment before looking in his hazel ones again, and then said:

"Hell, I don't even know why I told you that, but… thanks, James." I smiled.

He started grinning very wildly.

"You´re welcome" he said, still grinning.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked irritated.

"Nothing" he said but kept on smiling. I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, okay" he laughed, "you just called me James."

"Oh… guess I did" I said thoughtfully, then smiled, too. "Doesn't sound that bad, does it?" I said, before continuing our way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ;)

Okay this idea jumped into my mind one day, but I´m not too sure if I like it, to be honest. In my other ideas Lily finds out without any help. Maybe thats better. I don´t know, tell me what you think :)

I still don´t own any rights for the Harry Potter World.

Chapter 3

Still lost in thought I entered the classroom for charms the next day. I had been thinking a lot about James since we had called it a night. I was angry with myself because of that, but I just couldn't stop it. Like I had already admitted I liked him much more this year than I had the last years. But he had really impressed me the night before… His voice had sounded so softly, so seriously, so honestly. And I couldn't forget the expression in his eyes when he told me where I belonged.

"I really wonder what will be the surprise" Alice said and interrupted my thoughts.

"Er… yes, me too" I hurried to say. She shot me an interested, suspicious glance, but couldn't say anything because Flitwick finally entered the classroom. He was followed by a big, flying object he directed with his wand. It was covered by a white blanket.

"Morning, class" he shouted while he let it carefully down in front of the blackboard. It seemed to be as big and as heavy as a wardrobe. For a moment I could even stop thinking about James yet I noticed I had started to call him James in my thoughts all the time. James. Not Potter. Oh dear.

Because most of the pupils (I guess the marauders, too, but I avoided every look at them) had started to whisper about that mysterious object, Flitwick cried for attendance and the class slowly got quiet.

"Alright, what you see here is a very, very old subject Professor Dumbledore found in the castle two weeks ago. A few other professors included me and himself, examined it the last days."

He made a little pause while the class seemed to be quite interested.

"Somebody with really high magical skills must have hexed that wardrobe centuries ago – because of its age and its place we even think it might have been the Founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

"Wow" I whispered quietly. The four of them were that famous and they must have been more than great wizards. I slightly leaned forward to get a better look on it. Professor Flitwick turned the blanket down which had covered the wardrobe. It was big and made of dark, beautiful wood.

"So what does it do?" Marcus, a blonde Ravenclaw, asked.

"Just a second, then I´ll tell you" Professor Flitwick promised. "I only want to give you the whole program for today before I go on. At first we´ll talk about what it can do, then we´ll go through some of the charms and spells the Founders used and do some theoretic thoughts why the combination of them turns out to this. And in the end of our two lessons today those of you who like can use it." He smiled at the very excited class. "Like I expected, you are all dead keen to do so, but I have to warn you: Like nearly all mighty, magical objects, it can be dangerous. Sometimes they show you things you would have known rather not." I bit my lip. This was going to be a very interesting period. "On the other hand, of course, they can also help you to see things much more clearly." Flitwick continued.

"In this case" – he gestured to the wardrobe – "it shows you what you already know in fact, but don´t admit to yourself. It reads your subconscious and tells you. Like I said, it can be very dangerous, because that doesn't mean you like what you see. The human body, mind and soul have their subconscious to protect themselves, a mechanism you destroy by using the wardrobe. This is why you should think twice before you do so in the end of the lesson. Did you all get it?"

Everyone nodded. I was already thinking about if I should use it later. Sure, if I could see some things more clearly as Flitwick had said, I could aim for them more easily. But I would probably see things I didn't want to know, right?

I sighed and grabbed my quill and a parchment to listen to Flitwick who had started to talk about the spells. I´d decide it later.

"Okay" Flitwick finished about an hour later. "For homework: Please go through your notes and write a two-foot-long essay about today's lesson. Now, let´s go on to the part I guess every one of you is waiting for" he smiled. "Has everyone decided already?" He looked through the classroom.

"Yes" Hestia said next to me and lifted her hand. "I´d like to." She smiled and didn't seem nervous at all. In fact I had expected that – it was… just Hestia.

"Fine" Flitwick nodded. "Please come here." Hestia stood up and went towards the blackboard. The professor opened the wardrobe´s door and held it open, gesturing to Hestia that she should enter it. When she did so, he closed the door behind her and turned to the class again.

"I think we´ll have to wait for two minutes or so."

We nodded and watched the wardrobe. Everyone in the class seemed to be happy he or she needn't be the first to enter, Hestia could tell us first what it was like. I observed a few of my classmates. Alice had leaned back in her chair, looking quite nervous. A few seemed to be struggling with themselves, just like me. I risked a glance to the marauders. Pettigrew was slightly shaking his head which didn't surprise me. Remus was calm, he just observed the wardrobe. Black was grinning widely… well I was sure he´d be the next to enter the wardrobe. I flinched when I looked at James and saw that he was looking at me, too. For a moment we just looked into each other's´ eyes, then he raised his eyebrows, silently asking: "Will you…?" I shrugged, well, I hadn´t decided yet, had I? Then I nodded towards him, returning the question. He thought about it shortly then shook his head. I was quite surprised – I had thought he would be one of the first to enter.

In this moment I heard the door of the wardrobe opening and Hestia came out, her mind lost in thought. Without saying anything, she returned to her seat next to me and sat down. I shot her an asking glance to which she just smiled a bit and shook her head, telling me we would speak about it later.

"Well who´s next?" Professor Flitwick asked. As I had expected, Black was already on his feet. "Me!" he said and vanished into the wardrobe. This time some pupils started to discuss if they should do it, too. I leaned to Alice.

"What do you think?" I asked her with a lowered voice. She shrugged.

"I won´t do it" she said. "I´m quite happy with life like it is, why should I change anything?" I nodded slowly, then turned to Hestia.

"What does it feel like?" I asked. She shrugged, too.

"I don´t know… You don´t really see anything like I thought, you just… suddenly know" she answered.

"Do you… regret it?" I wanted to know.

"Not yet" she replied. "But that doesn't mean anything, does it?"

Black came out of the wardrobe, still grinning, but I think this time his smile was kind of a show. A boy from Ravenclaw, Dan, went in front of the classroom.

I still didn't know if I wanted to do so, too. I gnawed at my lower lip again. Should I? Should I not? What would I see, actually? I started to wonder about that. Probably things I didn't want to think about. Petunia… Snape… The war and which role I was going to play in it. Things I didn't want to admit and things I didn't let near me to not let them hurt me. That I was bloody scared of what was going on outside the castle. That I somehow still cared for Sev. And… I looked to Alice and Hestia. Would I… would I see something about… James? They always said I wouldn't admit it to myself that I was in love with him…. So if I was, I´d see that fur sure, wouldn't I? But this was complete nonsense. I was not in love with Ja- um, Potter. There was no point in risking to see something else I´d regret later just to find out something I already knew. Right. I leaned back.

When Dan got out of the wardrobe and Flitwick asked for the next, I didn't raise my hand again. Serena, a Hufflepuff, did.

When she had closed the door to my mind occurred the thought of yesterday night again. Maybe I was not falling for him, but he wasn't that bad, was he? His style… his smile, his voice, his jokes. I actually liked them. And he seemed to be always finding the right words. And… well, he was quite handsome, not to forget… And without his habit to hex other people all the time for no reason which he had stopped indeed, his character was not to be sniffed at, too. Well at least in some way. From some point of view. Right? I played with a strand of my hair. Actually, he was really… a nice person. I just couldn't admit it to anyone, nobody expected Lily Evans to say something positive about James Potter.

Just a moment – had I just thought "I couldn't admit it"…? Wasn't that exactly what Professor Flitwick had said? Could it… Could it be…

In this second Serena came out of the wardrobe and without a second thought I nearly ran through the classroom. I had to know that, now. I stepped into the wardrobe and shut the door behind me. It was dark.

I closed my eyes. Although I didn´t see anything, I suddenly had the feeling my head was spinning. I lay one hand to the wall and slowly sat down for not losing balance. When the world seemed to be calm again moments later, I saw whirling colours though I hadn't opened my eyes – blue, pink, green, yellow. It was more than weird, but I wasn't frightened at all. The colours calmed down, too, and I heard music, strange music I just couldn't describe. I smelt flowers, and leather, a potion. The taste of firewhiskey ran through my mouth mixed with popcorn which I loved. Again my head was spinning, all the other impressions disappeared and I was just pressing my eyes together and hoping it would stop soon.

Which it did. I breathed heavily and just waited if anything else would happen. The world stayed quiet this time, but pictures came up to my mind. Severus Snape – and I suddenly knew we could never be friends again and that he´d join the deatheaters whatever I´d do. Petunia – and I fully understood her behaviour, but was angry at her at the same time. I knew I´d never call her Tuney again.

A minute later, I had seen everything. Shivering a bit, I opened the door of the wardrobe, trying to keep a neutral face and again avoiding every look at James Potter. Because I knew for sure, that I was bloody in love with him. I already had been. For ages.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

so this is a very short chapter which is why I will post the fifth in five minutes, too.

It would be great if some of you could also leave a Review, just so that I have a bit Feedback.

Thanks a lot ;)

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

I laid on a blanket by the lake. The weather was warm and sunny, but nobody else was here. I closed my eyes contently. Suddenly I knew that there was someone, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a boy coming out of the castle. He had black, messy hair and was quite tall. I could tell it was James. He slowly came towards me, smiling.

"Hey, Lily" he said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey, James" I replied, taking his hand as soon as he sat there and put myself nearer to him. He didn't seem surprised when I snuggled into his side but lay his arm around me.

"Hey" he chuckled, put my hair back and dropped a little peck on my nose. "You alright?"

"Hmhm" I nodded, then turned around in his arms so I could face him. I looked in his eyes, smiling, then leaned down to him and kissed his mouth. He let out a moan, laid one hand on my cheek and turned us around so he could be above me. I rolled to the side willingly, smiling against his lips, and… nearly fell out of my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I know the last chapter was Kind of a cliché, but, honestly, it´s not like the cliché is always wrong.

In this chapter... Lily and James will finally get together ;D Yay. So I don´t want to bother you with my senseless talking any longer, just one more thing: I don´t own the Harry Potter World.

Enjoy ;)

Chapter 5

It was the night after the charmslesson and since we got out of that classroom… well, actually even before, I couldn't stop thinking about anything else than James Potter.

An hour later (with another hundreds of thoughts about him, without any sleep) I couldn't stand laying in my bed in the Head Pupils´ Office any longer and decided to get up and make myself a cup of tea in our little kitchen. With a wave of my wand, I switched the lights on and put some water on the oven. While waiting for it to get hot I leaned at the small, magic fridge. My look fell on the door with the name James Potter on it. His room. My watch told me it was two in the morning, and since we had lessons tomorrow, he was sleeping for sure, wasn't he? I wondered if I should really do that, but I just wanted to see his face. I still hadn't got used to the thought of being fallen for him, but I could tell it was true.

I slowly made my way to his door and stopped in front of it, listening. I couldn't hear anything. Very slowly I reached for the door handle and pressed it down quietly. I opened the door as slowly as I had reached my hand, begging that it wouldn't creak. It didn't and I made two little steps into the room until I saw him. He had taken his blanket away, it lay down on the floor, and gosh, he was only wearing boxer shorts. I blushed slightly, but didn't look away. Of course he wasn't wearing his glasses, they were lying on the floor. His face was relaxed as he was sleeping deeply. In some way, he looked innocent. I had never ever seen James Potter innocent. I smirked.

I stood there, smiling softly, until I heard the water boiling behind me. Then, I got back to my mind, shut the door fast, but quietly to not awake him, and turned to the pot with the water. I quickly put it off the oven and accioed myself a cup. It flew towards me, but I didn't get it because I reached for it to late because… well because I was still thinking of James and if or when I should tell him. It fell down and broke loudly.

"Shit" I mumbled, and took another look at James´ door. Certainly that noise had been loud enough to awake him. And right, seconds later I heard him getting up.

"Shit" I muttered again, took my wand and quickly repaired the cup, then took it from the floor. Because James wasn't there already, I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to comb it, but gave up when I heard his steps just seconds after that. The door opened.

"Lily" James said in surprise, sounding sleepy. He had put on jogging trousers, a t-shirt and his glasses, I noticed blushing again. Thank Merlin he couldn't know why.

"Sorry I woke you up" I said. "I just missed the cup and dropped it."

"It´s okay" he answered. "But why the hell are you up at this time?"

"Um… Couldn't sleep" I answered a bit nervously. "I decided to get up and drink some tea."

"I see" he smiled, shortly rubbing his eyes. He didn't look that sleepy anymore. "So if you don't mind I´ll join you ´cause I´m sure I can´t sleep anymore now, too."

"Um… Sure" I said. Oh damn, the last thing I needed was him being there to confuse me even more!

"Go sit down on the sofa, I´ll finish this" he said and went to the cupboard to get a second cup for him.

"Okay, thanks" I said, slowly walking to the couch. Moments later, James was there, too, and placed the two cups of tea on the table in front of us, then sat down next to me.

"Thanks" I said again, but didn't look up, my gaze roaming round the room.

"You alright, Evans?" he asked, again using my last name as a habit.

"Um, yes, of course, why shouldn't I?" I said and ran a hand through my hair again to get it at least a bit more orderly.

"I don't know, you just seem to be well… quite nervous and confused" he said. "I wondered what´s up."

"Nothing, really" I said, now lying my hands around the cup. It was nearly hot, but I let them there.

"Come on, Lily, you can tell me. Something about that wardrobe?" he asked, his voice softly again, like the night before. Now I couldn't resist looking in his eyes anymore and I just knew, that I wanted to tell him. And I had to. But I couldn't just tell him that I fancied him; that would just be… kind of abruptly.

"Okay" I said hesitantly and took a deep breath. "But you have to promise you won´t interrupt me."

"Sure" he nodded. "Go on."

I placed my cup on the table again and pulled my legs on the sofa.

"It began the day before yesterday. Well actually I guess a lot of time before but that was the first thing that made me think." I began.

"So… what was it?" James asked when I didn't continue.

"Um…" I took another deep breath. "Alice and Hestia… kind of… forced me… to admit that I… I don't hate you anymore. Well, that I actually even like you."

"What?!" he said now looking confused himself.

"Hey, you promised not to interrupt me" I complained, ignoring the fact that I had accepted his question before. I made sure that he wouldn't say anything else, and then continued.

"The second thing that made me think was… you, telling me that your patronous is a stag" I went on, my voice trembling a bit. He nodded slowly and asking, narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. I sighed and grabbed my wand, raising it.

"Expecto patronum" I shouted and my silver doe appeared. I saw James´ eyebrows raising in surprise. "Remember they reflect ones´ soul?" I added which I guess wasn't necessary in fact. "And then you were just so… sensitive when I told you about… all that stuff, you know. Something I had thought you never could be." I smiled a bit, teasing him.

"Hey!" he complained, but smiled. I think he already knew what I was telling him.

"Shut up" I ordered. "I´m not ready yet. The next day in charms I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I just couldn't decide whether I like you or not. So I went into that bloody wardrobe to figure it out for sure. And I did. So when I went to bed in the evening I couldn't sleep at first, then finally went to sleep but dreamt of that git with black messy hair who kissed me and woke up again. So I got up and tried to make some tea but awoke stated black haired git who just joined me and made me tell the whole story." I finished and took a sip of my tea.

James cleared his throat.

"Am I now allowed to say something?" he asked, grinning more widely I had ever seen. I could apparently feel how happy he was. And well… so was I. I swallowed my tea.

"No" I told him and put the cup back at the table, then approached him. "You´re not allowed to."

For a moment I just locked my eyes with his, and then I closed mine and kissed him. Merlin, his lips felt good, even better than in my dream. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, smiling against my lips. Minutes later, when we broke apart, I sat on his lap, leaning against his shoulder.

"Well, Potter… As I don't have any better companion for Hogsmeade on the weekend since my friends have their dates, too… Go out with me?" I asked.

"I´ll think about it" he teased, but couldn't hold it long. He grinned and tightened his arms around me. "´f course I will, Evans."

I smiled and kissed him again.

So, what do you think about it? I scribbled one more chapter a few days ago during our German lesson (honestly, they are SO boring!) and if you are interested in, I could post it, too, though I´m not too sure if it´s a better ending to the Story than that one.

Hope you liked it ;)

Bye


End file.
